The First Glader Girl
by huskyhercules
Summary: What if the first girl to arrive in the Glade wasn't Teresa? And does Newt have a strange connection to her? Set before Teresa but after Thomas. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Greenie

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Maze Runner Trilogy. So far the only character I own in this is Clementine.**_

 _ **P.S. I decided to base Newt's looks off of how Thomas-Brodie Sangster looks. 3 (the movie) Also, sorry to all you Teresa fans, but I'm not sure if she'll be in this. I might add her on later, (probably will) but basically in this the little girl comes before her… Love you all!**_ __

 _Newt's POV_

The alarm went off when I was working in the fields. A strange panic rose deep inside of me; two Greenies in two days? I spotted Alby running frantically towards The Box, definitely panicking as well. Tommy just looked downright confused, but who could blame him?

I ran over and peered down to The Box. Yep, there was a Greenie alright. The Box had rose all the way to the top.

I bent over and hesitantly opened the lid, gasping at what I saw.

"It's a girl." A chorus of agitated shouts came back at me as I said those words.

"No way!"

"Nice!"

"Is she hot?" I think that was Jeff.

"Woah! Guys, don't say that! She looks like she's just a child..." Everyone went silent. Thomas walked up to the Box and hopped down beside me.

"Is she dead?" I shrugged, then kneeled down next to the girl and pressed my ear against her chest. Thank Goodness, there was a heartbeat. I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"No, but she looks unconscious." As if on cue, the little girl opened her eyes, fear shining in her chocolate brown irises. "Where am I?" Her voice cracked as she said it, and I swear my heart snapped in half. Then Gally walked up, and I instantly knew there would be trouble.

"You're in The Stinkin' Glade, Greenie. Rise and shine." He lifted her out of The Box, and I silently prayed that he'd done so gently.

That was when I could really get a good look at her. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves, but there were so many knots you could barely see the curls. She was fairly short, and she had such an innocent face, that's how I instantly knew she was still a little girl. Her pale skin was flushed, with some bruises here and there, which made me hate WICKED with an even fiercer hatred.

I couldn't help but feel some strange connection towards her, like I'd seen her before. I quickly shrugged it off, knowing it was nothing. Was it?

 _Thomas's POV_

When the girl came, Newt began acting strange around her. When we brought her to the Med Jacks, it seemed like he was genuinely worried. Not that I wasn't; I didn't want her to be in harm either. But he seemed concerned like he _knew_ her, like some long lost friend.

After The Med Jacks checked the girl over, Newt looked so relieved to know she was okay. It was kind of cute really, him showing so much affection. Newt was by far the nicest Glader to me, so I was only mildly surprised. Yet I still wonder: Does he know this girl?

 _ **Well, that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't worry. She'll wake up soon! Let me know what you think in the reviews, tips and pointers are greatly appreciated!**_ __


	2. A Familiar Face

_**Here we go… Sorry if this sucks XD**_

 _Newt's POV_

I carefully helped the girl sit up, nervous I would hurt her. We'd kept her in the Home Stead for a little while, letting her rest as the Med Jacks checked up on her every few minutes.

She'd only been here for about an hour or two, but I knew that everyone seemed to like her. Not this much affection was normally shown. Maybe because she was still just a child, but weren't we all? Some of us seemed to have childish brains, anyway. *cough* Gally *cough*

I was the only one who could get her talking. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable with her, and she seemed to feel comfortable with me. It was so strange.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her as softly as I could manage. She was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"All I know is my name. Clementine." I had to use all my will power not to gasp. I swear I recognise that name, I swear!

"How old do you think she is?" Alby asked me, snapping me out of my shock for a second.

"Looks about 10. 12, maybe?" Gally frowned at my response.

"No way Newt, she looks like she's frickin' 7!" I scowled at him.

"Gally, I'm beginning to wonder if you've ever seen a child in your life before." Alby laughed. Maybe Gally's stupid brain just didn't remember what children were after we got here. I almost laughed at the thought. At least I was smart enough to know.

"Do you remember anything else Clementine?" I asked her, breaking up my argument with Gally.

"No, I'm sorry…" She didn't look like she was lying, but I could tell she wasn't telling the 100% truth either.

"Alright. That's okay, it's happened to all of us." I smiled, trying to reassure her. She nodded sadly. The other two boys left the Home Stead, leaving me and Clementine alone.

 _Clementine's POV_

The two boys left, leaving me with… I think Newt was his name? Strange name, but I decided I liked it. I liked that it was unique.

"Well, I suppose I should give you the tour, now shouldn't I? Come on then, let's go." He said in his lovely British accent. My voice kind of sounded similar, but I wasn't sure if it was the same thing. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. As we headed out of the building, I couldn't help but feel I recognised him…

We were just about to end the tour when he came to a halt next to another boy. His face was grimy with dirt and sweat, yet his hair was still in pretty good shape.

"Clem, this is Minho. A good friend of mine." Newt playfully slapped him on the back. I smiled not only as a greeting, but also at Newt's sudden nickname for me.

"Ah, yes. The new Greenie. Only girl, eh? This should be klunk for you, then." I was confused as ever, but just decided to pretend I knew what he was talking about.

I shook his hand, shocked at how dry they were. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I guess we're done the tour! There will be a bonfire tonight to celebrate your arrival." Newt told me. I just shrugged, confused yet again.

"See ya, Greenie." Minho turned to run off but turned to Newt before he left. "You too shuckface." Then he left. I was just glad he hadn't called _me_ shuckface. If Greenie was any better…

Newt said he would let me sleep in his room, mainly because it would be awkward sleeping around a bunch of guys. I obviously objected, but he was being so nice about it, he made it so I just couldn't say no.

He slept in a rocking chair and I got the bed. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, but he wouldn't even think about it. He was so nice.

Of course Gally didn't like this idea, in fact he ranted right in our faces about it.

"Are you crazy? Sharing a room with this Greenie we just met! Think about it, Newt. She's the only girl. What if she's a spy from the Creators?" Newt scoffed.

"First of all, Gally I think you've officially lost your frickin' mind! Second, I can trust her. I know I can." I smiled, even if they were talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Newt. The rooms are for The Keepers only. You can't just let the Greenie in! That would be unfair to everyone else."

"Since when do you care about being fair?! She's sleeping with me. End of story." Gally rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But I'm not taking any more of your bull shit after-"

"For god's sake! She's a bloody child, you slinthead!" Newt yelled. I jumped back, surprised from the sudden outburst.

"It's fine. He can swear if he wants." I sighed. Gally laughed.

"Well, would ya look at that? Even this little shank sides with me!" He gestured towards me, making me take a hesitant step back. "Don't call her that." Newt said through gritted teeth.

Gally was about to say something when Alby called. "Gally! Get in here now!" Gally grunted in disappointment and left the building, but not before glaring at me first.

 _ **Well, that wasn't my best. Sorry, I've had total writer's block lately, and my words just don't seem to flow so well right now. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**_ _ **3**_


	3. The Old Green Recliner :P

_**Thanks to everyone who left reviews! Love you**_ __

 _Again: Sadly I don't own The Maze Runner Trilogy. I only own Clementine!_

 _Clementine's POV_

"Well, then. We better get you to sleep so you have enough energy for tomorrow." Newt led me into his room, yawning as I walked in.

It was depressing; everyone looked so tired! Black bags underneath their sunken eyes, their pupils seemingly gaping black holes. It made me feel guilty, yet I didn't know why.

Newt gestured towards a small little bed in the corner, it looked about as comfortable as a rock with a blanket over it.

"I'll sleep in the chair." He pointed now to a rickety old recliner at the other end of the room, its green fabric ripped. "How did you guys get all of this stuff?" I asked.

"We have no idea. It was just here when Alby came up. He was the first one here." My shoulders sagged at that. The thought of being here alone was so scary, I could feel myself tense at the thought.

"It's getting pretty late. See you in the morning." Newt smiled at me and limped over to the chair. I'd noticed he had trouble walking when he'd given me the tour, but I didn't want to say anything for fear of being rude.

"G'night."

"G'night."

 _ **Dream… zzzzzz**_

" _Newt… Please don't go…" Clementine bit her lip to fight back her tears. Newt shook as he replied softly,_

" _Don't worry, Clem. When you're 12, you'll go up too."_

" _But I won't remember who you are! And you won't remember me…" This time the tears came. Fast._

 _Newt wrapped his arms around her, whispering to her calmly. "Shhhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Then his arms left her, leaving her cold at their absence._

" _Goodbye, Clem." And then his face blurred, now nothing but a blob of colour. Clementine's hope vanished, along with Newt's memory._

 _And then he went in The Box, and she would never forget the look on his unconscious face, filled with worry and hatred. The opposite of the Newt she knew._

 _Then he was gone._

I woke up, breathless and sweating. The room was still dark, silent except for the soft sounds of Newt snoring and my trembling gasps.

I strained to catch my breath, also trying to be quiet in the process. I failed. Miserably.

"Clem? You alright?" I shivered at his voice, the same exact one that had been so clear in my dream. Or my flashback? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah. Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." He crept over to the bed, sitting down next to me.

"It's okay. Was it a nightmare?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"Would you tell me what it was about?" I hesitated, not wanting him to get freaked out if I told him he was in my dream.

"Um, it was nothing. I'm just going to go back to sleep. G'night." He nodded, but didn't seem convinced at all.

"Okay. Don't be afraid to wake me up if you need anything, okay?" I smiled and nodded. He was the best, and I'd only just met him! _Had I?_

 _Gally's POV_

I stomped into my room and slammed the door. _What on earth is Newt thinking? The Greenie could be crazy!_ I marched through my room, looking for something to smash.

I grabbed an old glass cup and was about to throw it when I remembered what Alby had said at our little meeting: _"Remember, Gally. If you do anything to screw up our order, you're out."_

He was only mad at me because he was stressed, and because I was always the main target for "messing things up." I don't mess things up, I make them better. By turning them upside down into _**my**_ way.

And now Newt is sharing a flipping room with The Greenie. Newt's too nice; he wouldn't do anything to hurt the little shank. Me? I'm not making any promises.

I fell back onto my bed, staring at the old ceiling above me. Newt and the little "Clementine" weren't going to know what hit them.

The hot blazing sun gazed down on The Glade, making the sweat run down my neck. It was early morning now, and I was one of the very few Gladers awake. The only others were Winston and Alby.

Alby seemed very out of it; glancing off into the distance deep in thought. Winston was leaning up against a tree, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It sucked.

A few hours later Newt came out, looking as if he got absolutely 0 sleep. Probably from the Greenie. She might be crazy.

He smiled at Alby, but he didn't smile back. He barely even acknowledged Newt was there. He didn't notice anyone.

"Mornin', Gally." He gave me a subtle wave, trying his best to hide his lingering anger from the night before. He failed.

"You look like klunk." I snarled. He nodded stiffly.

"I can say the same about you."

 _Minho's POV_

Newt told me he'd woken up a few hours ago, and I have to admit I was a little disappointed I missed his comment towards Gally. He told me all about it.

"He looked like he got bloody slapped in the face!" He'd exclaimed. Hence the fact I was sad I missed it.

The Doors were about to open, and I was all prepared. Runnie Undies and everything.

Ben stood next to me, just as ready. We both patiently waited for the Doors to open.

Finally, with deafening scrapes of stone against stone, the Doors opened, revealing the ivy covered walls of the Maze.

I ran in first, Ben directly on my heels. I saw out of the corner of my eye other Runners beside us, some slightly ahead. I already got the feeling it was going to be a long day.

Hours later, I skidded to a halt to take a lunch break. The last time I'd seen another Glader was about 2 minutes after we entered the Maze. We always separated fairly quickly.

I dug out the sandwich Frypan had made me; ham on rye. It was my favourite, especially when he added a dollop of mustard.

I took a bite, relishing the sweet taste. If only I wasn't enjoying it a place like the maze. I sighed. When were we going to get out of there?

 _ **There will hopefully be some action next chapter, my lovely readers.**_ __ _ **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you would like to see next chapter in the reviews. Suggestions are always welcome!**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry if Gally was a little OOC. He's hard to write.**_


End file.
